


Accidentally In Love

by Blanche Bichette (Wholesaleromance)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, m/m/f, ménage à trois, sex muffins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wholesaleromance/pseuds/Blanche%20Bichette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren gets more than he bargains for when he meets General Hux on leave and a special guest arrives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

**Author's Note:**

> For MerryWanderer-InWonderland (http://merrywanderer-inwonderland.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr because she's the best. And because we’ve been RPing an OT3 with Hux/Karia(her OC)/Ren because why the fuck not. 
> 
> This is an extension of our RPG, so if you’re confused I’m sorry. I’m so lazy about writing things from text messages. Backstory: It’s in a dated lake house with modern-day appliances, beds, etc. There may or may not be references to sex muffins. And this is definitely not the first time they’ve had sex. Well, it’s technically Ren’s first time with them.

Karia woke first, head pillowed on Ren’s bare chest. Next to her Hux and Ren still slept soundly, wrapped up in each other. She watched them for a moment, both of them were equally worn out from their earlier activities. Ren snored softly, while Hux slept with his face burrowed into the other man’s chest , hand low on Ren’s bare stomach. Karia grinned mischievously, moving her hand down Ren’s stomach, over Hux’s hand and lower, beneath the blanket.

“Mmm,” Ren stirred softly in his sleep and Karia watched him with interest as she ran her hand softly over his thighs. She could feel where her fingernails had scratched and drawn blood there earlier. The skin was uneven, the marks she left on him raised and swollen.

Next to them, Hux stirred and rolled over on his other side, away from Ren and Karia, taking most of the blanket with him. Karia smirked down at where Ren was now barely covered, and noticeably erect. This was going to be fun.

Karia pulled her panties down her legs and off, depositing them on the floor next to the bed before straddling Ren’s waist. Beneath her Ren stirred softly, but he didn’t wake up. Karia licked her lips, before repositioning herself, gripping Ren and slowly sliding him inside of her. Ren moaned softly, stirring beneath her again. Karia watched his face, moving her hips against him. He was slowly waking beneath her, a little too slowly for her taste.

“Wakey, wakey,” Karia whispered, arching over him to plant a soft kiss on his lips. Ren moaned again, eyes fluttering open but still half-lidded with sleep. He was beautiful like this. His dark hair still stuck to his face with sweat, lips swollen, eyes barely open as he regards her.

His body reacts to her without even being fully awake. His hands find her hips, pushing up Hux’s shirt with a soft whimper. Karia chuckles at him, but removes it anyways, baring her body to him. A sleepy, but satisfied smirk forms on Ren’s lips.

“Beautiful,” he says, voice heavy. His head feels muddled, waking in a state of pleasure always made him feel as if he were floating in a dream. He moves his hands to her sides, watching, almost hypnotized as she rides him. Her body feels like fire beneath his fingertips, his mind still heavy with sleep and pleasure.

“Waking up to this,” Ren breathed, a moan escaping his lips as Karia rocked against him, arching her back for a better angle, “always better.” Ren isn’t sure what he’s saying anymore. He’s lost in the way Karia’s fingernails are digging into his shoulders and chest. 

“Yes,” he moans, grabbing her hips and pulling her flush against him as she grinds herself into his lap. He thrusts into her, pulling her against him hard with every motion of his hips. He vaguely registers her moaning and breathless above him.

Next to him he feels Hux stir, vaguely registering that the other man is still in the room. He hears him chuckle sleepily like an echo in his head.

“Well isn’t this nice?” Hux mumbles, moving to capture Ren’s lips with his own. He hadn’t yet had the opportunity to taste the other man’s mouth like Karia had. Ren kissed him back, moving one of his hands from Karia’s waist to wind his fingers through Hux’s hair. 

Above them, Karia moaned loudly, her head thrown back as she regained control over Ren for a brief moment, rolling her hips against him wildly. Ren was breathless against Hux’s mouth in a matter of seconds. His head cloudy with lust and pleasure, he could feel his muscles tensing, screaming for release. But not yet, he wasn’t ready yet, he still needed…

He pulled away from Hux, breaking the kiss abruptly and gripping Karia’s hips hard, rolling her off of him and onto her back. He was on top of her in an instant, knelt between her legs and pulling her close to sheathe himself within her once more. 

Karia looked wild, her hair stuck to her face and mouth, breath coming in short pants while Ren fucked her. He met her eyes, watching as she arched her back up into him, her hips meeting his with every thrust. Next to them, Hux watched with amusement until Ren turned to him, dark eyes boring into his own. Hux could feel his breath catch when Ren’s lips parted and he whispered, “Fuck me. Now.”

Beneath him, Karia let out a loud excited moan at the idea of Ren being sandwiched between her and her former lover. Hux was behind Ren in an instant, his hands flat against Ren’s stomach, touching and teasing the other man. Ren was losing himself, his thrusts becoming more erratic and spaced out, Karia whined in protest beneath him, stilling his hips as she began to set the pace, arching her body upwards and rocking against him.

Hux had other ideas, his lips and teeth against Ren’s throat. He moves one hand from Ren’s stomach, up his back to grip his hair and pull the other man’s head back for better access. If you had asked him yesterday, if he would have ever thought it were possible to have Kylo Ren at his mercy, making the most delicious sounds deep in his throat, he would have said no. But now, here he was, completely at his mercy.

It isn’t long before Ren gets impatient, whining and begging and pleading for Hux. He’s already so close, his whole body is shaking, but he’s not quite where he wants to be. Not just yet. 

“Be patient, Kylo,” the general moans against Ren’s throat, sucking gently on his shoulder. Ren groaned beneath him, Karia thrusting herself against him hard with short, tight motions.

“No,” Ren growled, earning an excited chuckle from the general. Kylo Ren was definitely at his mercy.

“As you wish,” he whispered against Ren’s jaw, pushing the other man forward so he was bent over Karia, hands gripping the sheets on either side of her head. Karia leaned up, arching her back and nipping at Ren’s lip as he hovered above her. 

“Please,” Ren begged, widening his legs beneath Karia’s knees. He would almost sound pathetic if the sound of him begging wasn’t so damn sexy. Karia bit her lip, her hips stilling for a moment as she watched Ren’s face, beaded with sweat and frustration. Behind him, Hux gripped his hips, spreading his legs a little wider, his fingers wet with lubricant as he stroked Ren gently.

Ren was shaking between them, thrusting into Karia wildly, hands gripping at any part of the sheets he can reach. Hux was amused to say the least, he had barely begun and Kylo was already almost there. Beneath him, Karia gripped Ren’s shoulders, pulling him closer to her as she locked eyes with Hux, watching him as he positioned himself to slide into Ren.

Ren let out a long, low, groan of pleasure against Karia’s shoulder. Beneath him, eyes still locked with Hux she waited for the other man to start thrusting before moving her hips against Ren again. Ren was lost, paralyzed between them. The only thing he could do was pant and moan against Karia’s shoulder, gripping the sheets and pulling on them hard. 

Ren wasn’t even sure he could form words now. He was lost in the feeling of Karia thrusting against him while Hux thrust into him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt like this, the last time he had been so lost and relaxed, filled with pleasure from all sides. He felt like his brain had turned to mush in his head, his body only reacting on base instincts. 

Behind him, Hux reached forward, winding his hand through Ren’s hair and pulling his head back. Ren’s face was flushed with pleasure, his eyes closed tight, lips parted. His hands gripping the sheets so hard, Hux could hear the fabric ripping at the corners. Seeing Ren like this, between him and Karia, with pleasure and pain written over his face, he didn’t think he had ever seen anything so alluring. He guessed they were finally returning the favor for what Ren did for them earlier. 

“Come on, Ren,” Karia almost screamed, her fingernails raking over his back, drawing blood as she came undone beneath them. Hux watched her writhe against Ren wildly, begging him to come for her. Ren moaned, loud and long before pulling his hair from Hux’s fingers to bury his face in Karia’s shoulder, muffling a loud scream as he came.

“Good boy,” Hux said, breathless, gripping Ren’s hips so hard he’s sure he’s left bruises. Ren was boneless beneath him, panting into Karia’s collarbone while Hux thrust into him roughly, gripping the other man like a lifeline. 

“Fucking come,” Ren groaned against Karia, his body trembling and boneless beneath Hux.

“So,” Hux growled, grabbing Kylo’s hips harder if that were even possible, “fucking,” he panted, thrusting harder and harder into Ren, “impatient!” He finished with a shout, collapsing beside Ren and Karia on the bed. All three of them were breathing heavily, covered in sweat.

Ren rolled off of Karia, legs shaking beneath him as he collapsed onto the bed. Karia shot Hux a satisfied grin as they both took in the completely sated state of Kylo. Hux chuckled as they both watched him, chest heaving, eyes closed, a small smile on his lips. 

“We finally paid you back, hm?” Karia asked, rolling to lay on her stomach next to Ren. He hummed next to her, not trusting his voice. 

“What was that?” Karia asked, moving closer to Kylo.

“Yes,” he said in a barely audible whisper. Karia and Hux smirked at each other in turn. 

“Do you want muffins now?” Karia inquired. Ren groaned and rolled over on his side, curling into the newly ripped sheets. 

“I have a feeling we’re never going to eat those muffins,” Hux said behind her, grabbing the blanket and pulling it over the three of them. Karia laughed, moving to press her body against Ren’s back, kissing his shoulder softly.


End file.
